new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Kawaii Box/commercials, IDs and promos transcripts
Here's the list transcripts of commercials, IDs and promos transcripts for Kawaii Box TV channel. Promos Promo teaser #1 - All-new TV News! (2015) Announcer:'' ''We interrupt this broadcast on your TV to bring you new news! Because we're presenting you the well known block, Kawaii Box will be now an all new TV channel from Olympusat, one of the companies who is responsible for TV networks, and with the collaboration with Sanrio, Japan's largest companies known for its kawaii marketing, and it is coming soon on your TV, on Christmas Day, featuring all of your favorite shows, all day, everyday, 24 hours a day! Without commercials, no a doubt. If you want this new channel, please contact and ask your local cable operator, and then go to this website, at Kawaii Box dot TV, for more info. Kawaii Box! TV's First Cutest Channel for the whole family, airing on TV, Christmas Day. Promo teaser #2 - Celebrating the Cuteness Announcer: '''On Christmas Day, the new channel will take over on your TV, you'll be celebrating the cuteness unlike any other. Introducing, Kawaii Box, the great children's block is now an brand new channel, brought you by Olympusat, one of the producers of television media networks and Sanrio, the world's largest companies of family-friendly marketing and entertainment, featuring a great collection of family-friendly shows on television, with no commercials. For more information, got to this website at Kawaii Box dot com, and contact your local cable operator to get to the channel. Kawaii Box, TV's First Cutest Channel. '''Promo trailer #1 Teen Girl Announcer: '''Japan, a country where kawaii marketing was originated there, and continues to be popularized for everyone all ages worldwide, thanks to its collection of cuteness, with household items, backpacks, clothing, merchandising and of course the best of family-friendly entertainment of TV shows and movies. And how about an network with nothing but your favorite programs, 24 hours a day? Well, you're lucky, because introducing Kawaii Box, a brand new channel for a whole family! Airing soon on Christmas Day. Check on the website or contact your local cable operator for more info, so you'll have your chance to get one on your tube. '''A Kawai Box Promotional Tour Video Announcer: 'In the world television, what're kind of programs that you may find on your cable? You may find some shows and programs that're epic? (''shows the footage of various action and adventure shows and films) Or what about other kind of programs that're educational? (shows the footage of various documentary programs) Or how about the kinds that're scary? (shows the footage of Earth vs. the Spider) Oops, sorry, if I know better than to show you with that. And I think you may find other kind of programs for the whole family. Ah, yes, that's right! Those programs that're containing all of characters that're adored by young and old generations. You may find those shows that airs on any TV networks you find, but kindda think of it, the media network company, Olympusat and Japan's largest cutest company, Sanrio, are teaming up to create a brand new kids and family entertainment channel created for all families, which is considered TV's First Cutest Network, that'll launch on Christmas Day. Welcome to Kawaii Box! A new world which features the collection of your all-time favorite family-friendly programs on television, everyday, all the time, 24/7. First off, what's the word "kawaii", you asked? Well, it's a Japanese word meaning "cute", so that way that you don't have to watch scary programs on TV. And note, commericals and commercial breaks are not included for that channel, since it'll cause you to drain your money when there may contain any useless stuff that'd make you buy. Well, that didn't sound very good. So anyways, for this video you're watching, we're gonna take out Kawaii Tour around Kawaii Box. TBA. '''Promo on the DVD/Blue-ray capture (2016) Announcer: Announcing, the the all new channel filled with animated and live-action shows with your favorite characters with cute faces, wacky personalities, warm feelings, magic, superpowers, speed, gadgets, rockets, talents, appetite, friends, family, straight, tricks, knowledge, inventions, bravery, and everything else that are on your TV, all-day, 24 hours a day, with no commercials included. Kawaii Box! TV's First Cutest Channel! Kawaii Box's Today's Moments CatDog Announcer: It's time for Kawaii Box's Today's Moments (The camera zooms inside the Kawaii Box box logo to the scene from CatDog, in the episode TBA) Announcer: That's all for Kawaii Box's Today's Moments. The clip you saw is an scene from CatDog, (schedule time) on Kawaii Box. Kawaii Toon Factory Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' Announcer: It's time for Kawaii Box's Today's Moments (The camera zooms inside the Kawaii Box box logo to the scene from Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', in the cartoon Hillbilly Hare) Announcer: That's all for Kawaii Box's Today's Moments. The clip you saw is an scene from Looney Tunes ''as part of ''Kawaii Toon Factory, (schedule time) on Kawaii Box. Matias Pudu and Friends Announcer: It's time for Kawaii Box's Today's Moments (The camera zooms inside the Kawaii Box box logo to the scene from Matias Pudu and Friends, in the short Wacky Party) Announcer: That's all for Kawaii Box's Today's Moments. The clip you saw is an scene from Matias Pudu and Friends as part of Kawaii Toon Factory, (schedule time) on Kawaii Box. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Announcer: It's time for Kawaii Box's Today's Moments (The camera zooms inside the Kawaii Box box logo to the scene from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, in the episode TBA) TBA Announcer: That's all for Kawaii Box's Today's Moments. The clip you saw is the scene from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, (schedule time) on Kawaii Box. Timon and Pummba Commercials Commercial: Luke Skywalker and Han Solo Ft. Wander (2015) Note: Eric Bauza and Keith Ferguson reprise their roles in this animated commercial while using their designs from Disney Infinity. (BGM: Mos Eisley Cantina Theme) (Scene: Mos Eisley Cantina) Han: Luke, There's an another alien from another Galaxy! Luke: Where? Han: (sees a TV remote) Right here and someone give me this. (Holds the remote) Luke: Maybe Chewbacca? (Sees Wander from Wander Over Yonder) Wander: Hello there! Commercial: Dana Scully, Fox Mulder and Chase (BGM: The X-Files theme) (Scene: Dana and Fox's Office) Dana: Well, it's evening tonight and what evidence are we gonna show? Fox: Well my madam, some shows were meant for kids have some mystery. Dana: Wait, what? Fox: Sure. (Fox and Dana kept finding the TV remote for a minute to turn on the TV) Dana: It's a piece of cake. (Kisses the remote until Chase from Paw Patrol appears) Commercial: Sofia ft. The Doctor (BGM: Various Doctor Who music) (Scene: Inside the TARDIS) Twelfth Doctor: Well, isn't that an another companion from a different time from a different place? (The Doctor puts a CD of a Sofia the First Soundtrack inside the Jukebox) Commercial: Rouge the Bat ft. James Bond and GLaDOS (BGM: James Bond theme) (Scene: HQ) Computer Voice: Well Good Morning James Bond and what are you doing? James Bond: Well, checking something on the TV. (Changes channels in which show clips of various Kawaii Box shows like Sailor Moon, PAW Patrol, Magical DoReMi, Pokémon, Classic The Muppet Show/''Sesame Street'' and many more until it's Sonic X) (Shows clips of Sonic X with Rouge on the Television while coming at back to him) James Bond: Well, isn't that an another spy who's like me? Computer Voice: Well yes, but much female and also a bat. James Bond: Then who are you? (Sees GLaDOS from Valve's Portal) GLaDOS: I'm just a computer from the Arpeture Science Center. You Monster. James Bond: Well, get off of you then? (He chases GLaDOS while the 2 go out of the room) GLaDOS (Voiceover): Kawaii Box, a channel where you can see family-friendly shows and agents and scientist and even (GLaDOS appears looking at the viewer) You Monster. Commercial: TBA ft. Mystery Science Theater 3000 cast TBA Commercial: ''Galactic Forces'' (Scene: Inside the GF ship) Rigel: Did you ever noticed that we are having a dance party? Furrus: A dance party? Sweet! I love parties! Nova: Me too Celeste: Me three Wackball: Me four Sawyer: Me five Pandora: Me six Umeko: Me seven Rigel: Is everybody ready to dance? Everyone: Yes! Rigel: (Turns the radio on and Righeira's No Tengo Dinero plays) (Shows dance scenes from various shows and Galactic Forces) Nova (voiceover): Kawaii Box, The channel that makes you want to dance and of course, Space adventures in our galaxy. (Appears and looks at the viewer with all the main characters) Don't forget to tune us in, Okay? Bumpers Coming Up Next bumpers (Kawaii Box) Coming Up Next: ''Hello Kitty'' Announcer: '''She's one the world's beloved cutest felines that're been loved by generations, and she's Hello Kitty, who's up next on Kawaii Box. '''Coming Up Next: ''Magical DoReMi'' Announcer: 'Coming up next, join the group of little Witchlings on their magical adventure in the whimsical world of ''Magical DoReMi, on Kawaii Box! '''Coming Up Next: ''The Jim Davis Show'' Announcer: 'Garfield is the orange fat cat might be lazy all day, but he is funny that we ever adore. Orson is the smart pig who lives comedic misadventures with his friends. Robin is the teenage cool wolf who have fun and crazy adventures. The Hounds are the canine family of detectives who fight crime and villains. That's why ''The Jim Davis Show is up next, on Kawaii Box. '''Coming Up Next: ''Kimba the White Lion'' Announcer: '''Now hear the questions out; who lives down in deepest darkest Africa? Who's the one who brought the jungle fame? who's the king of animals in Africa? Why, Kimba the White Lion is his name. And he's coming up next for his rip-roaring adventure in the jungle, on Kawaii Box! '''Coming Up Next: ''Sesame Street'' Announcer: 'Many of you out there ask the most popular question: how to get to ''Sesame Street? On Kawaii Box of course! And that's coming next, so don't go anywhere else. '''Coming Up Next: ''Sonic on Kawaii Box'' Announcer: Talking about one of the fastest things alive like the blue blue himself, Sonic the Hedgehog, the one and only, who is next up on Kawaii Box. Coming Up Next: ''Recess'' Announcer: Guess what time it is? It's time to go and play at one of the kids' favorite school-time activities, Recess and that's coming up next to our today's schedule on Kawaii Box. Coming Up Next: ''Danger Mouse'' Coming Up Next: ''Count Duckula'' C'oming Up Next: ''You're on Kawaii Box, Charlie Brown' '''Announcer:' Next up, let's meet the boy who lives in his everyday life with his friends and his beloved dog, who goes by the name of Charlie Brown, and he's on Kawaii Box. Coming Up Next: ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Announcer: Let's step to the magical kingdom of Equestria to join six of your favorite ponies, who will learn their lesson about their meanings of friendship. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is up next on Kawaii Box. Coming Up Next: ''The Doggies'' Announcer: It's a Doggie world after all when it comes to The Doggies, which is up next on Kawaii Box. Coming Up Next: ''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' Announcer: He may be a average boy, but it doesn't mean he is. After all, he is filled with speed. Go to FingerTown up next with The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy on Kawaii Box. 'Coming Up Next: ''Hey Alley Cat! '''Announcer: TBD. Coming Up Next: ''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' TBA. Coming Up Next: ''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' TBA. Coming Up Next: ''Kawaii Toon Factory'' Announcer: Coming up next, we will take a visit to the factory filled with laughs, gags, and toons, which is Kawaii Toon Factory, on Kawaii Box. Coming Up Next: ''Kawaii Theater'' (The intro begins with the (offscreen) camera going down to an movie theater.) (We see many characters entering the theater in a wackiest way) (We see a crowd of characters in the seats, Goofy appears holding a lantern) (Then, we seat on a seat, while Magilla Gorilla sits down in front of us. Then we see Muttley laughing at it.) (Then, it shows the footage from the selected film.) Announcer: It's Friday night, which it is the perfect time grab a popcorn, sit back and relax to enjoy the feature presentation of Kawaii Theater, up next on Kawaii Box. Coming Up Next: ''Galactic Forces'' TBD Coming Up Next: ''Animal Life'' Coming Up Next: ''The Flintstones'' Announcer: It's Yabba-Dabba-Doo time, as we'll travel back in time to the modern stone-age town of Bedrock to meet The Flintstones, the family that's up next on Kawaii "Rock", I mean Kawaii Box. Coming Up Next: ''Magic School Bus'' Announcer: Up next, hop on in and fasten your seat belts for the wildest rides for investigation and discovery of your life inside the Magic School Bus, on Kawaii Box Coming Up Next: ''Alvin and the Chipmunks on Kawaii Box'' Announcer: (chipmunk voiced) It's time to watch the show with everyone's favorite singing rodents, Simon, Theodore, and the one and only... Dave: (voiceover) ALLLVIIIIINNNNNN!!!!! Announcer: (still chipmunk voiced) Yup, Alvin. And together they are, The Chipmunks, who are up next on Kawaii Box. (to himself) Boy my high-pitched voice is killing my voicebox. 'Coming Up Next: ''Kaput and Zosky '''Announcer: Coming up next, it's our favorite rulers of the galaxy Kaput and Zosky on Kawaii Box! 'Coming Up Next: ''Speedy Blue Dog Coming Up Next bumpers (Kawaii Box Jr.) '''Coming Up Next: ''Caillou'' Announcer: Let's go and play with our favorite 4-year-old boy Caillou, on Kawaii Box Jr. Coming Up Next: ''Blue's Clues'' Announcer: It's time to look for some clues with Steve and his blue puppy Blue as they're playing Blue's Clues, which up next on Kawaii Box Jr. Coming Up Next: ''Sesame Street'' Announcer: Let's take a visit to the street where we'll meet Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Ernie and Bert, Grover, the Count, and the rest of your favorite friends in Sesame Street! Up next on Kawaii Box Jr. Coming Up Next: ''Magical DoReMi '''Announcer:' Coming up next, let's join The Witchlings, Dorie and her friends, who will take you on the most whimsical adventure as they're working together as a team in the world of Magical DoReMi, on Kawaii Box Jr. Coming Up Next: ''The Letter People'' Announcer: Up next, let's go to a place where we'll meet the people from A to Z, which are The Letter People, who will learn anything that describes their own letters, on Kawaii Box Jr. Coming Up Next: ''Hamtaro'' Announcer: TBA Coming Up Next bumpers (Dark Box) Coming Up Next: ''Rick and Morty'' Coming Up Next: ''Mr. Pickels'' Coming Up Next: ''Superjail'' Coming Up Next: ''The Cynaide and Happiness Show'' Coming Up Next: ''South Park'' Coming Up Next: ''The Simpsons'' Coming Up Next: ''Futurama'' Coming Up Next: ''Happy Tree Friends'' Coming Up Next: ''Family Guy'' Coming Up Next: ''American Dad'' Coming Up Next: ''Drawn Together'' Coming Up Next: ''Warner House'' Coming Up Next: ''Ren and Stimpy'' Coming Up Next: ''The Molly Show'' Coming Up Next: ''Samurai Jack'' Coming Up Next: ''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' Coming Up Next: ''Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law'' Coming Up Next: ''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' Coming Up Next: ''Regular Show'' IDs Kawaii Box ID: Feature Program from Disney (The "Kawaii Box" magically appears one-by-one and Tinkle Bell appears and uses her wand to magically touch on the logo to transform into the Disneyland Castle, while the announcer voice-over is saying) Announcer: Kawaii Box is proudly to show you a feature program from Disney.